nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Exodus
Prolog - Das Chaos in der Kathedrale Nebel stieg in der Katakombe auf. Fünf rot gekleidete Gestalten steigen aus der Kathedrale hinab, um sich zwischen verstaubten Särgen bei Fackellicht zu beraten. Es ist das Treffen der Eingeweihten....der Eingeweihten des Ordens der Scharlachroten Flamme. Schwester Sinaane...Sie weiß noch nichts von Ihrem bevorstehenden Inquis zur Prüfung Ihres Glaubens...gekleidet in roter Robe und mit strenger Miene tritt sie die Treppen herab. Meister Beradir, in roter Kampfrüstung des Exterminatus und mit zersausten, aber gewaschenen schwarzem Haar, folgt in die Nebelschwaden, die durch Fackellicht im düsteren Spiel des Lichts flackern. Großmeister Sutech, in zeremonieller Robe und wie gewohnt schwer bewaffnet mit einem brennenden Stab.... Mit düsterem, finsteren Blick aufgelegt verschwindet sein wettergegerbtes Gesicht beinahe unter der roten Kapuze, als er ebenfalls hinuntersteigt. Einer der Neuen im Kreise, Bruder Teskin... noch finsterer als die anderen Gestalten, schließt sich dem Bunde an und folgt etwas nervös nach unten. Sein Auftreten wird allerdings wie durch eine übernatürliche Aura verstärkt... Die letzte rot gekleidete Gestalt ist Bruder Alleander, auch ein junger Rekrut zu der Zeit. Wie alle Rekruten des Exterminatus ebenfalls in roter Schlachtrüstung und bewaffnet. Versammelt in verschwiegener Runde werden die Geheimnisse des Inneren Zirkels besprochen, wie es von je her der Brauch ist. Danach beschließt die kleine Gruppe gesammelt nach oben zu gehen, wo die Stimme eines Ausrufers bereits den Beginn einer heiligen Messe zum Thema "Das reinigende Feuer" verkündet. Freudig lächelnd darüber, dass die Heilige Inquisition ein derartiges Thema anschneidet erteilt Großmeister Sutech den Befehl, sich bewaffnet und in Reihe zu der Versammlung in der Kathedrale dazuzugesellen. Vom Licht der Abendsonne angestrahlt hält Bruder Leodonatus von der Heiligen Inquisiton seine bewegende Rede über die Gerechtigkeit der Flamme und warum Ketzer sie empfangen müssen. In der letzten Reihe fällt allerdings bereits ein nicht mehr allzujunger Händler auf, von der schrillen Kleidung und dem Turban her wohl aus Tanaris stammend, und in Begleitung einer jungen Elfe. Außerdem gibt es einige sonderbare Gestalten, die sich nun im Schleier der angenehmen Worte verbergen und hinter fahlen Pfeilern des Innenschiffes eher weniger andächtig lauschen. Nach der Rede, bei der Verteilung des Segens von Hochinquisitor kommt es zur Klärung. Als einige der schattenhaften Gestalten versuchen den Segen des Lichtes zu empfangen, brüllt Hochinquisitor Kerzufal auf "Zu den Wachen! Ein Ketzer is unter uns. Ab in den Kerker!" Großmeister Sutech wird nervös....er ahnt einen unguten Abschluss der heiligen Zeremonie. Flüsternd zu seinem Offizier gibt er den Befehl, die Flamme in Alarmzustand zu versetzen. Gut das alle bewaffnet sind! Doch am Ausgang hat sich bereits ein anderes Problem entwickelt....die junge Kaldorei, die bei dem Händler war, scheint Bruder Sutech zu kennen und ruft ihn gerade herbei. "Die Wachen lassen uns nicht heraus! Macht was dagegen!" Bruder Sutech seufzt. Er kennt die Elfe noch von der Säuberung des Tempels zu Atal 'Hakar und einigen angenehmen Momenten in Goldhain. Vorsichtig versucht er sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. "Was ist hier los?" - Eine Wache erwidert. "Schweig!" - "ICH werde nicht schweigen, wisst Ihr wen....". Bruder Sutech scheint sofort in tobende Rage gekommen zu sein. Als Grpßmeister von einer einfachen Wache einfach ignoriert? Und das nicht zum ersten Mal! Großinquisitor Kerzufal muss das ganze entwirren "Dieser Händler ist Exequien, der Anführer der Exmonen" Sutech erstaunt. Der Name ist ihm vertraut, einer seiner größten Feinde, der Anführer der Exequien, einem Haufen Dämonenanbeter, Todesritter, Meuchelmörder....kurzum Ketzer und somit Freiwild. Aber der Händller sieht ganz und garnicht nach einem Anführer einer solchen Rotte aus. Und Sherane würde sich ansonsten wohl auch kaum mit ihm hier blicken lassen. Nunja, aber gegen die sture Inquisition scheint keine Diskussion zu helfen. Im Zwielicht der Abendsonne, die Ihre Spiele auf dem Kathedralenboden treibt, hat Bruder Sutech leider schon den Rest seiner Leute aus den Augen verloren, nur Sherane heftet sich an ihn und bittet ihn um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen. Überfragt blickt Sutech sie an "Ich kann nichts tun, als ein gutes Wort für Euren Freund den Händler einlegen" - "Aber das geht nicht, sie können doch nicht einfach....". Aufgeregtes Gemurmel der verbliebenen Menschenmasse verschluckt den Rest. Sutech blickt über Sheranes Schulter noch einmal auf die wirren Geschehnisse....Schreie kommen aus dem Kerker hoch....Gnome huschen...Priester traben eilig und beschäftigt von einem Gespräch zum nächsten....hin und wieder ein Raubtierblick von Besuchern in düsterem, gegerbten Leder....ab und zu ein rotes Leuchten von den Roben oder Rüstungen der anderen Ordensmitglieder, die waffenklirrend über den Kathedralenboden laufen. Sherane's Ohr zuckt ein wenig traurig, als Sutech sich von ihr ab in Richtung Bruder Leodonatus wendet, der gerade etwas mitgenommen am Gang erscheint. Sutech will gerade Luft holen, um den vertrauten Preediger zu begrüßen, als seine Kehle gegen scharfes Metall trifft. "Verzeiht........." haucht es in seinem Ohr ".....verzeiht........ich kann nicht noch einen Freund verlieren" Sutech Blut wird von Adrenalin durchschossen und sein Blick verfinstert sich. Verrat....schon wieder! Und wieder eine ihm vertraute Frau. Zorn, Wut und Trauer steigen in ihm auf wie eine Lavasäule aus einem Vulkan......"das kann nicht sein...das kann nicht sein...das kann nicht sein" hallt es in seinem Kopf wider und wider, bis er beinahe ohnmächtig wird. Langsam führt sie ihn zu dem Abgang in die Katakomben und den Kerker, eine Menge an Leuten schaut abrubt auf, als sie Ihr Streitgespräch unterbrechen. In einer Ecke schauen Meister Beradir und Bruder Teskin bereits auf und erkennen den Ernst der Lage. Teskins blickt umhüllt ein dunkler Glanz und heimlich schiebt er Beradir einen Trank zu. Dieser kocht ebenfalls, seine Knöchel treten bereits weiß an der Hand hervor, als er sein Schwert kampfbereit fester und fester umschließt. Sein Gesicht verzieht sich leicht vor Zorn und seine Zähne blinken einen kurzen Moment zusammengebissen. Mit einem Schluck verschwindet die Flüssigkeit des Tranks und Beradir scheint in eine andere Welt überzugehen.....oder einfach zu verschwinden. Die Menschenmenge weicht der Geiselnehmerin und dem beinahe bewusstlosen Sutech mit dem nun vollständig leeren Blick. Seine Gedanken und sein Kummer scheint ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben zu haben und er wimmert beinahe...ständig irgendetwas von einer Verlobten, als sei sein Geist voll und ganz in der Vergangeheit gefangen und nicht bei dem Messer an seiner Kehle. Sherane schwitzt bereits in Aufregung und ihre Augen zeugen auch nicht ganz von Klarheit, sie gleichem eher einem Raubtier in Bedrängnis. Langsam kommen sie zur Treppe nach unten, wo bereits langsame Schritte näherkommen. Schlagartig reißt Sutech aus seiner Gedankenwelt...."NEEEEEEEIIIN! Nicht noch einmal solch ein Verrat!" Sutech lässt sich mit einem wahnsinnigen Eifer die Treppe herunterfallen, mitten in Sherane Schwert vor seiner Kehle. Hinter Sherane taucht wie ein Schatten Meister Beradir auf und hält ihr seine Klinge bestimmend in den Rücken. Großinquisitor Kerzufal kommt die Treppe hoch und reißt entsetzt die Augen auf, als ihm direkt Blut entgegenspritzt. Kapitel I - Sutech's Sicht der Ereignisse 'Licht..........Boden........Fliesen.....Hitze' Sutech kommt zu sich. Weiter reichen seine noch wirren Gedanken allerdings nicht. Langsam blickt er sich um und erkennt ein wenig von den Bildern um ihn herum. 'Eine verletze Elfe.....hm?' Sutech erkennt noch andere Gestalten, die um ihn stehen. Rote Roben, weiße Roben, bunte Roben.... 'Helfen, nicht schauen!' Aus Reflex beginnt Sutech Stoßgebete für die Elfe zu sprechen....Geräusche, die Gespräche sein sollten, dringen nur dumpf zu ihm. Scheinbar ist Sutech noch von Fieber ergriffen, so warm wie ihm im Moment ist...ist er krank? Langsam dringen Grsprächsfetzen zu ihm "...Großmeister? ......." "Elfenpack!" "Was ist hier..." Längst vergangene Weisheiten kreisen in seinem Kopf 'Helfen! Helfen! Unterlassung ist Sünde! Untätigkeit ist Ketzerei!' Sein Körper kühlt ab...Frost packt ihn und Leere....Er bleibt stehen und die Welt geht von ihm weg....oder ist es anders herum? ....... ---- Die Welt kommt wieder, er steht in einem Raum und spricht. Bücher an der Wand aufgereiht, scheinbar eine Bibliothek. Vielleicht in der Kathedrale. Wie eine innere Flamme spürt er langsam wieder das Licht in ihm glimmen. So langsam scheint er wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen, nicht mehr zuzusehen....nicht mehr wegzusehen. Ja, das Licht kommt wieder! Er blickt sich nun bewusst um und erkennt einige der Personen...Schwester Sinaane, Meister Beradir, der Großinquisitor Kerzufal, Bruder Teskin. "Was ist hier los?" fragt Sutech. Schwester Sinaane antwortet mit sonderbarem Blick " Wisst Ihr denn nicht mehr...? Ihr wart doch eben die ganze Zeit bei uns?" Schreie kommen aus dem Keller, und Bruder Leodonatus kommt herauf. "Der Ketzer wird gerade verhört..." Sofort drehen sich alle Mitglieder des Ordens um. Sutech und Sinaane beinahe gleicheitig "Wir werden helfen!", doch Leodonatus seufzt erst nur. "Versucht mit Bruder Fausto darüber zu sprechen". Schwester Sinaane ergreift sofort eine der Fackeln und die Robenträger steigen hinab in den Kerker. An der Wand hängt der Händler aus Tanaris in Ketten, vor ihm die Wache von oben in weißer Rüstung mit roten Flecken, die langsam heruntertropfen. Der Gefangene ist bereits blutüberströmt und die Wache ignoriert oder überhört alle Anfragen der beiden Neuankömmlinge, ob sie kurz übernehmen dürfen. Stumf prügelt der Wachmann der Inquisition auf den Gefangenen "SPRICH!" noch ein Schlag "REDE!" Der Händler lacht nur "LOS" ein weiterer Schlag. "So, noch hast Du 10 Finger...also 10 mal werde ich noch fragen" Knack, ein Finger zerbricht im Panzerhandschuh von Bruder Fausto, aber der Gefangene versucht weiter unter Schweiß und Blut zu lachen. Bruder Leodonatus kommt wieder hinab, und Sutech versucht ihn mit der Wache reden zu lassen, ob der Orden den Gefangenen ebenfalls verhören darf. Nach kurzem Zusprechen lässt die Wache kurz ab und Schwester Sinaane stellt sich mehr oder minder höflich mit der Fackel bei dem Gefangenen vor. Sutech zieht seine Rüstung komplett an, nimmt eine grobe, stumpfe Axt hervor und agiert gewohnt, wie er es im Kloster lernte. "So, wir haben einige höfliche Fragen" Schwester Sinaane schaut finster und freut sich, dem Gefangenen die Flamme näherzubringen, hält sich aber vorerst nur bereit. Undefinierbar und finster schaut Sutech unter seinem Helm bei der Befragung... in der Sprache der Gelehrten "Inquis" genannt. Sutech beginnt, nun selbstsicher mit dem Gefühl, die Flamme des Lichtes in seinem Herzen zu fühlen und den gerechten Zorn: "Nun, wer seid Ihr?" - Haha, ein Händler, wie ich sagte" - "So?" Sutech rückt ganz dicht an den Gefangenen und haucht seine Worte durch den kalten Stahl in dessen Ohr. "Nun, keine Sorge, wir sind gefährlich, aber erfahrener in solchen Dingen. Wir werden Euch nichts tun...überhaupt nichts...." Fieber steigt Sutech wieder zu Kopfe, aber er redet ruhig weiter. "Nun, ich kenne Eure Begleitung aber...sie wartet drüben. Sherane, nicht wahr? Ich denke sie.....wird lauter schreien als Ihr, nicht wahr?" Entsetzt reißt der Mann seine Augen auf, Schwester Sinaane hält sich bereit und Ihre Augen funkeln im Glanz der Flamme. Sutech haucht wieder " Nun, wer seid Ihr nun?" - "Exomen Schattenhand....ich wollte Ihr doch nur... tut Ihr nichts.." Sutech wendet sich abrubt ab, nickt Sinaane zu und geht zu Leodonatus. "Bruder....ich möchte das Ihr morgen seine verkohlten Überreste an die Tore Stormwinds nagelt. Wenn Ihr es nicht tut, ich werde es tun!" Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten geht Sutech fiebrig Richtung Treppe, um über die Kaldorei zu verhandeln. Sie sollte Leben, sie wurde nur getäuscht.... Oben streifte Kerzufal wieder in der Kathedrale umher und beruhigte einige Leute. Er blickte kurz auf, als er Sutech sah und bat ihn zu sich. "Nun, Großmeister Sutech, wie geht es Euch?" - "Nunja....den Umständen entsprechend." - "Wir werden die Elfe morgen anzeigen und danach als Ketzerin ankklagen" - "Darüber wollte ich noch sprechen. Ich bitte darum, dass wir sie ausgeliefert bekommen, da wir direkt davon betroffen sind" - "Das wird nicht möglich sein" - Sutech schaut etwas finsterer "Wir werden selbst entscheiden können, ob sie nur getäuscht wurde oder bewusst handelte. Und im letzeren Fall werden haben wir ebenfalls Feuer und Schwert zur Verfügung, um sie endgültig zu richten" Kerzufal neigt den Kopf leicht "Nein, sie wird erst vor Gericht gebracht und danach...nunja.." Nun wirklich fiebrig und wutentbrannt geht Sutech weiter, ohne weiter zuzuhören und ruft die verstreuten Mitglieder der scharlachroten Flamme auf, sich zu einer Besprechung in der Katakombe zu treffen. Epilog Kapitel I - Sonnenaufgang Das Treffen des inneren Zirkels nach diesen Ereignissen ist noch bis heute legendär, und nur die, die dabei waren, kennen die Einzelheiten was danach geschah. Doch kurz darauf rannten alle Mitglieder des Ordens wild verstreut durch Stormwind, verschwanden in düsteren Ecken und gut verschleierte Leute traten aus den Ecken wieder hervor. Dann verließen diese Einzelnen nacheinander Stormwind mit neuem Ziel..... ----- Bruder Sutech steht in roter Kampfrüstung auf einem Steg in Southshore. Sein Helm hat vorne nun besondere Lüftungsschlitze, die aber unter einer dicken Rußschicht verschwinden. Neben ihm stehen drei neue Offiziere und betrachten mit ihm das Schauspiel des Sonnenaufgangs. Jeder von den vier Offizieren scheint seine eigene Geschichte mit sich zu tragen, aber alle tragen sie die rote Rüstung oder Robe und das gleiche Wams mit dem Symbol der Flamme. Sutech beginnt trocken und finster zu lachen...scheinbar wegen seiner Gedankengänge. Sein Lachen wird lauter und lauter, bis es in einen Hustenanfall übergeht. Gequält schaut er weiter auf die aufsteigende Sonne und harrt der Dinge die da kommen mögen.... gemeinsam nun mit seinen neuen tapferen Mitstreitern. Kategorie:Geschichten